The Doctor
"It's like fire, ice and rage. It's like night and storm, the heart of the sun. It ancentral and eternal. Still in the middle of the universe and can see the return of the time ... And it's ... wonderful." Historia thumb|300px|leftEl Doctor nació en el planeta Gallifrey, en la constelación de Kastebourous. A la edad de ocho años miró en la Cisma Sin Tiempo en su ceremonia de iniciación, y huyó. En la Academia de los Time Lord, su mejor amigo era el hombre que estaba destinado a ser su némesis, el Amo. El Doctor robó un tipo obsoleto TARDIS 40 y se fue volando en ella. El Doctor explora el universo al azar, utilizando sus amplios conocimientos de la ciencia, la tecnología y la historia (desde su perspectiva) para evitar cualquier crisis que encuentra, luchando contra los Daleks, Cybermen, el Amo y un sinfín de otros seres malvados, a menos que sea un punto fijo en el tiempo y el espacio. La imprecisión de sus viajes es atribuido inicialmente a la edad y la falta de fiabilidad del sistema de navegación de la TARDIS, Poderes y habilidades El Doctor se ha "regenerado" doce veces hasta ahora, un proceso en el que un Señor del Tiempo puede cambiar su apariencia física para engañar a la muerte, siendo de esta forma practicamente inmortal. El Doctor tiene amplios conocimientos y experiencia en los campos de la mecánica temporal, la cibernética, la robótica, la ingeniería de naves espaciales, medicina, historia y biología extraterrestre, además sabe cómo hipnotizar a los humanos normales. Parafernalia Destornillador sónico thumb|left|50pxEste dispositivo de aspecto inocente es la herramienta favorita del doctor. Él puede reprogramar para manipular el sonido y la materia en casi infinitas combinaciones. Además, no mata, ni hiere, ni mutila. Es capaz de curar heridas y hacer análisis biométricos. Es muy bueno en la apertura de todo tipo de puertas. TARDIS thumb|100px|TARDISSiglas de Time And Relative Dimensions In Space, TARDIS se refiere a varios modelos de tiempo de los buques-espaciales, capaces de viajar a cualquier lugar o tiempo. El interior es un espacio extradimensional que es mucho mayor que el exterior, por lo general con cabañas, zonas de recreo y una sala de control. La TARDIS obtiene su energia de las fisuras espacio temporales como la de Cardiff, donde el Doctor suele parar a repostar y donde Jack Harnes instalo su base principal de Torchwood.Con frecuencia tiene un circuito de camaleón, que permite al usuario cambiar su apariencia externa para mezclarse con el paisaje (de acuerdo con los Lores no intervención política de la hora). El TARDIS del Doctor, por ejemplo, tomó la apariencia de un cuadro de la policía de Londres llamada durante su visita a la Tierra en la década de 1960, pero el circuito se averio y dejo ese aspecto de forma permanente. Armas Ninguno. El Doctor prefiere usar el cerebro en lugar de músculos, pero él es un espadachín experto, ballestero, y luchador. Cuando en su tercera encarnación, declaró el doctor que practicó venusina Akido. Realidad Onitenshi Familia *Kate Poisson (Nieta) *Rachel Alyson Poisson De Menars (Nieta) Relaciones *Erika Lang *Jaimee Sommers *Madame de Pompadour *Capitán Jack Harkness *Grace Hamilton Habilidades y poderes *Manipulacion E-T *Tecnopatia Realidad Marvelacademy Después de lo ocurrido con la Capitán Adelaide Brooke en Marte, el Doctor siguió viajando por el tiempo y el espacio pero ya no lo hacía de la misma forma de antes, sabía que había hecho mal alterando la historia y por eso evitó cualquier hecho importante durante bastante tiempo. Hasta que la TARDIS decidió llevarle a un lugar y un momento preciso, apareció en Los Ángeles, la Tierra, a finales del 2010. Algo extraño estaba pasando allí, a lo largo de la falla tectónica de San Andrés, varios terremotos de diferente intensidad, pero ninguno realmente grave, habían puesto a toda la población en alerta, los geólogos no se explicaban lo que pasaba porque no conseguían localizar el epicentro de los seísmos y además las autoridades habían recibido avisos de que se estaba viendo seres extraños en por las calles. Mientras intentaba averiguar lo que pasaba, los sensores de la TARDIS parecían bloqueados, el Doctor se encontró con un equipo de Torchwood y ellos le explicaron que debido a las tensiones en las placas tectónicas, el tejido espacio-temporal sobre la falla era más sensible y había llegado a un punto en el que se estaba rompiendo y formando una fisura. Torchwood había llevado maquinaria para intentar cerrar la brecha pero era tan grande que no servía y cada vez aparecían más cosas en la ciudad. Todo quedó solucionado cuando el Doctor unió la TARDIS al mecanismo de cierre y con la energía de su núcleo consiguieron estabilizar la fisura. El doctor volvió a salvar la Tierra pero quedó atrapado en esta, ya que si se llevaba la TARDIS, la fisura espacio-temporal volvería a abrirse. Desde entonces ha vivido con los humanos, intentando adaptarse a vivir siempre en el mismo lugar sin poder viajar. Además de que un poco contrariado, desde entonces dirige la división de Torchwood establecida sobre la falla de San Andrés y sus tres bases localizadas en San Francisco, Los Ángeles y Mexicali. Enlaces http://onitenshi.foros.ws/t4335/time-agent/ ID del Doctor en el foro http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0855039/ Ficha de David Tennat en IMDB